I'll Be Right Here
by LalaCreator184
Summary: Arendell became a horrifying place of screams and death, blood spread to every corner, bodies lie lifeless on the icy ground.


What if Queen Elsa wasn't fond of the people of Arendell, more likely she didn't care, after the way they judged her that dreadful night. Calling her a monster, she ran, she ran from the unforgivable horrible place she once called home even though she was isolated in the walls of the castle, more like a prison wouldn't you say.

As she grew she realized she wasn't the monster they were, yet she was the one with the misfortune of having ice powers. All her young life she was told to conceal and don't feel, even though she felt all the time. If she wasn't with her father she was in her room, crying, hating herself for something she couldn't control.

Every so often Anna would come knock on her door asking if she wanted to build a snowman, of course she wanted to but she also knew the risk and denied her every time, she could hear the hurt and disappointment in her sister voice when she replied with an "okay bye", Elsa all so desperately wanted to be with her sister, but she was more afraid of the people who watched her, she knew they would try to exterminate anything or anyone who was the slight bit different than they.

When Elsa's parents died her powers only grew out of hurt and pain, she was older at that time and had more control of her powers than previous years. She knew the day of when she came of age to take the throne was soon, so from then on she really had to stop feeling and grow up, she couldn't let anyone know about her powers so in order to do so her heart had to seem cold and careless. That day came and everything changed.

Elsa ran away like a coward, she was scared and angry, those people looked at her in fear like a monster. _Those fools now they quiver and judge, I hate them! And I don't care what happens i'm letting it go!_ Elsa thought, that night on the North mountain she allowed her powers to be free. She was to free and happy watching ice form from her hands, snow flying everywhere, she was determined to make her mark.

" Im never going back the past is in the passssstttt!" Elsa screamed out throwing her crown somewhere behind her, she let her hair down, free like she now was. "Let it go the perfect girl is gone!" She was gone it was just her true self now, the outrageous ice making Elsa, the creative elsa, the one who was once happy as child has come back again.

Elsa looked around her newly made ice castle, she couldn't believe she was capable of something like this, she thought about how Anna would- No! No anna, not anybody she didn't want or need anyone. Soon they were coming for her and she knew something had to be done, _maybe I will have to result in killing them-, _Elsa's heart began to ache, she felt pain and a good evil going through her body, her legs became weak and she knelt to her hands and knees.

The color of the ice castle turned black, but she manged to still see her reflection, her hair turned black, her newly ice made dress grew ice spikes out of the shoulder blades. Her dress turned a thunder cloud gray, and her eyes turned blood red.

Elsa stood and stared at her newly transformed self, she felt even more powerful than before, "haha...HAHAHA EHHH HAHAHA" she laughed out loud, the castle shook and soon started to grow spikes every where out of the castle making it visible to any trespassers. Elsa suddenly had the urge to go back home and finish what she started.

Elsa was of course lacking transportation and she wanted to make it back to Arendell as soon as possible, she started making a large wolf like creature with very sharp ice spike teeth, the kind that can pierce through flesh with not much effort. The creature was a weapon, it had spikes coming out of its body, its tail could kill anyone with one swing stabbing someone in numerous of places. Elsa knew she was capable of creating life when she carelessly made that stupid snowman her and Anna used to make as kids, Oalf or whatever.

The ice wolf was created and soon it began to move, its eyes were little beams of red shining wishfully at Elsa, she chuckled and climbed on the creatures back on a soft pallet of snow she made just for her to sit on the large ice dog. As soon as she was in place she whispered go to the creature and with a little sprint toward the ice wall of the castle and a jump the creature and Elsa went flying through the cold air shattering the side of the castle. When the creature hit the snowy ground it lifted its head and let out a gruesome howl.

Elsa and the ice wolf were sprinting through the snow towards Arendell, soon elsa could see the light of the kingdom and slowed the creature down. They stopped behind a ship that stood still in the frozen water, Elsa mounted the creature and told it to stay until she called it. Elsa began to walk up to the entrance of the kingdom, people were still walking around, some were admiring elsa's ice display from earlier, "excuse me great people of Arendell may I have your attention as your Queen".

Everyone turned to look at Elsa in horror, they knew who she was but what she was, was a mystery. "Oh no not this monster again! I thought we got rid of you for good!" The duke of Whestleton spoke up from the crowd, "guards get this monstrosity!" _You wont run me out this time!_ Elsa thought. Six guards came running toward Elsa, but elsa quickly stomped her foot down releasing ice to spread over the stone ground.

The guards slipped , two of them fell hard enough and broke they're necks and died. One fell unconscious and two regained strength and charged at Elsa but in a mere second both guards fell dead with ice spikes piercing through they're hearts. Elsa glanced up at the Duke who was trembling in fear, _die._

Arendell became a horrifying place of screams and death, blood spread to every corner, bodies lie lifeless on the icy ground. The only one living was that coward of a duke, he escaped out to the docks, Elsa followed slowly behind the running man, yes right into a trap. Elsa whistled out, she watched as the duke looked over his shoulder at her but he was quickly snatched up in the jaws of her ice wolf creature. "Wait!" she yelled out to the creature as she made her way up to it. The duke was squirming in the jaws of the creature trying to get free.

With no luck he looked up at Elsa, " you are a monster! I knew it I don't even know why your sister and that sorry ass excuse for a prince went after you!" Elsa wickedly smiled at the small man, "ha...oh really well thanks for that detail" she said to him walking past the jaws of the creature and climbed back on its back and peered down at the duke in its mouth. "You think you can get away with this with your...your...pathetic little ice and snow power than your wrong!" Elsa chuckled at the old man " don't underestimate the power of snow and ice, now DIE!" The creature then re-opened its mouth wide and slammed down its icy fangs into the small dukes body, cracking and crushing every organ and bone. His blood gushed out into the ice wolf's mouth and on the frozen ocean staining it with red.

Elsa chuckled at the scenery before her, "good dog, drop it I want his body to freeze here" Elsa told the creature who did what it was told "good now lets go back home!" she yelled pointing in the mountains direction. Yet again they were sprinting through the snow but now a blizzard was rousing up,of course elsa had something to do with it. She smiled thinking about how close her and her sister will become.

As Elsa and the ice wolf came closer to the castle she could see people there. Two guards on horses and three other horses and what looked to be a reindeer stood outside at the bottom of her icy stairs probably waiting on whoever was in her castle. She knew they had to go first so without hesitation elsa lifted her palm out behind the guards forming an ice spike and sent it flying into the first guard, causing him to fall over and startle his horse and it ran off. The other free horses ran off and the second guard turned around in Elsa's direction, with wide eyes he lifted his weapon and was about to send the arrow at elsa she was too quick and killed him first, watching his body fall to the ground.

His horse ran off, now the reindeer was startled and began to make noise trying to alarm the others. Elsa quickly motioned her ice wolf at the reindeer , and it was quickly killed by the creatures jaws. "Sven?" Elsa heard a male voice call out from the castle, but she didn't see anyone yet.

Elsa told her ice wolf to go hide somewhere, it did and elsa made her way up the icy stairs she created only mere hours ago, she made it to the entrance of the castles doors which she found open. Not to her surprise, elsa then turned around to look at the stairs and with a quick motion of her hand the stairs split down the middle with a loud CRACK! "What was that?" "go check it out" elsa heard a different male voice instruct the command. Elsa quickly shut the castle doors and sealed them with ice, she ran across the icy room and hid behind the other fleet of stairs going up to the second floor.

She looked up through the ice and saw two men walking down the stairs, they made they're way down stairs with they're cross bows armed they scanned the first floor. Elsa motioned her arms up causing a block of ice to rise from the floor and then she pushed fast toward one of the men, catching him by surprise he dropped his weapon and tried to forcefully push the ice block away from him, but elsa was to strong and pushed harder causing the ice block to crush the man against the icy wall. Blood seeped everywhere making Elsa chuckle in amusement.

The other man raised his bow and shot it at elsa, the bow almost nearly pierced her arm but only a cut was made drawing blood. "Why you little-" Elsa didn't even finish her sentence, she raised her hand and sent five spikes out toward the man. Several hit him in his abdomen and one went into his skull causing him to fall to his knees and die.

"Elsa?" called a female voice, elsa knew that was Anna's voice, she then ran up the stairs to the second floor. When she got to the top she saw two men peering out of the open shattered ice that elsa and the ice wolf created earlier, and then she saw a snowman much like the one she made earlier and Anna looking and the icy walls, until Anna looked up at her.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, she started to run up to her with open arms but quickly retreated, "what is the matter dear sister, don't you recognize your older sibling?" Elsa smiled wickedly, Anna didn't look afraid but confused "Elsa...you look...wickedly cool!" at that the two men turned around and looked at her. One of them she met earlier that night Hans and the other she had no idea who it was, just some big blonde guy. "Wow and im really liking the dashes of read there on your dress, brings out your eyes!" the snowman said at elsa's feet startling here a bit.

"Anna! Oalf! Get away from her!" Hans called out, "why?" Anna looked back at him and asked still smiling. "Because that's not Elsa, she has blood on her dress and her eyes are red!" the blonde guy yelled out, Anna turned back around scanning her with a look of fear in here eyes. The snowman back away from elsa quickly holding on to anna's dress, "your right, im not the same Elsa that you used to know Anna, i've changed for all the better I now see what the world took me for! An outcast, a monster they never excepted me never would have anyway" Elsa chuckled.

Anna backed away a few steps "what do you mean?" "what I mean is sister that all this time I was isolated and hated, I broke free tonight thanks to you and I see now, hahaha! Now they fear me and quiver at me name...but of course they did before I slaughtered every single one of them!" Elsa said stomping her foot down causing the icy floor to turn blood red. Anna jumped back and gasped peering down at the floor then back at elsa teary eyed, she turned her back and ran into the arms of Hans. "ELSA! Don't be the monster they fear you to be!" Hans said wishfully, "HAHA! Fool I am the monster they fear me to be! AHHH HAHAH!".

With that Elsa shot a dark colored spike into Oalf, the snowman grew into a huge snow monster with spikes forming out of his back and large hands with claws. He roared ferociously at the three shivering victims. "Here...I...am" "Elsa! No please!" Anna pleaded to elsa who was moving slowly toward them looking at them maliciously, "In...the...light...of...day!" Elsa shouted raising her arms up palms open in shooting position to strike.

There was no where the three could run, the only way out was to jump out the large hole but at the bottom were sharp pieces of ice surely it would be a deathly fall. "Elsa! Please!" Anna screamed tears rolling down her face, Elsa was even closer to them now "Let...the..storm..rage..on!" Elsa screamed sending two huge sharp spikes out piercing both of the men in the chest, both fell to the ground one on each side of anna.

Anna screamed and looked down at the two now dead men, "KRISTOFF! HANS!" she yelled. She glanced back up at elsa with a very horrified look in her eyes, "El-" "THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY! AHHHHHAAAHAHA!" Elsa screamed making ice rise up from the floor devouring anna. "AHHHHGGGHH ELSAAA-" was the last thing Elsa heard from her sister before she was trapped in a block of ice.

~Some Time Later~

Elsa sat down next to her new ice fireplace, but instead of fire it snowed, she watched in amusement but got bored quickly and stood up humming to herself. She walked over across the room where here most beloved artifact stood, "you look beautiful, yes you silly" Elsa said to the block of ice that held her dear sister captive. "For the first time in forever..." elsa sung " i'll be right here!"

End


End file.
